


Turuchiso - custom Walrus Kaiju

by NarrowJungle884



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Gojira | Godzilla (1954)
Genre: Custom Kaiju, Godzilla - Freeform, I’m hyped for Kong vs Godzilla, Kaiju, i just like big monsters, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarrowJungle884/pseuds/NarrowJungle884
Summary: So a friend and I decided to create our own custom Kaiju in the hype for Godzilla vs Kong, I based mine on a walrus because I really like them and I don’t think Maguma is a good enough representation of what a giant monstrous walrus could beThe description of mine contains references to my Friends KaijuIt’s heavily based on the Iku Turso, a sea monster from Finnish mythology as well as the Pokémon WalreinThe Name Turuchiso comes from Iku Turso and Seiuchi, the Japanese word for Walrus
Kudos: 1





	Turuchiso - custom Walrus Kaiju

Custom Kaiju 

Name: Turuchiso 

Species: Giant Walrus 

Length: 100m (328 feet) 

Height: 60m (196 feet) 

Weight: 12700 metrics tonnes 

Powers:   
Tusks can act like a giant jacob's ladder and fire bolts of super charged energy.  
Powerful Ice beam breath 

Habitat: The Atlantic ocean and the deepest depth 

Design:   
Main body is that of an Atlantic Walrus with a large mane of dark grey fur that resembles a thundercloud that stores electrical charges. He has two sets of tusks with one being much larger than the others, they act like a jacobs voltage ladder. Very thick layer of blubber underneath his leathery grey skin which makes him virtually impenetrable. 

Turuchiso is the guardian of the arctic and resides deep within the ocean, when it senses that the earth is warming up beyond its liking it will rise from the depths and wreak havoc on the world in order to return it to the temperature that it should be, He is arch enemies with Dakufenikusu, the dark fire phoenix kaiju and the two are locked in a perpetual combat over the temperature of the planet.


End file.
